Can't Get You Out of My Head
by truehdlove
Summary: After a chance meeting/rescue with Draco Malfoy, Harry finds himself thinking about the blond more often than not. Warning: This is SLASH. Meaning a boy will be kissing another boy! Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Nor Draco Malfoy. Sad, sad, world.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary of whole story:** After a chance meeting/rescue with Draco Malfoy, Harry finds himself thinking about the blond more often than not.

**Summary (of this chapter):** Harry comes to the rescue! As usual. And gets angry and shouts at people. As usual…

**Disclaimer:** Just in case any of you people out there are extremely stupid, I feel like I should let you know that I do not in any way, shape, or form own these characters. They belong to the oh-so lovely J.K. Rowling, who besides being a complete idiot in the matters of Harry romance, is a total genius. And seeing as how I am not blonde, British, or a genius in any way, then clearly, I'm not her. Now enjoy!

Chapter 1: Meeting in Diagon Alley

Harry was getting really annoyed by all the gawkers in Diagon Alley. "Really," he grumbled to himself, "you'd think that after five months they'd get over the whole 'Chosen One' shit." Unfortunately for him, they hadn't gotten over it – they were as obsessed as the day he originally defeated Voldemort. Even buying simple potions for himself caused numerous onlookers to openly stare, some even going so far as to point and mutter with each other. Frankly, Harry was getting sick of it. Some days, he just desperately wanted to get away from it all, to escape the magical world and move onto that of the Muggles. However, he had his family to think of. No, not the Dursleys. Despite their almost kind parting words, Harry hadn't spoken to them since that night he'd left Privet Drive, and he wasn't planning on it anytime soon. The family that Harry spoke of wasn't related to him by blood, but that didn't make them any less important. The Weasleys, Hermione included (officially, if Ron ever got over his irrational fear and finally proposed), have stuck with him through all the good times and bad – they were the constant in his life that he knew he could count on.

Speaking of constants, wasn't that Draco Malfoy slinking around the corner? He seemed to be hiding his face – _I'd be hiding my face, too, if I were that bastard_ – but that blonde hair was unmistakably Malfoy, and seeing as how Lucius was serving an indeterminate time in Azkaban (now newly reformed, without Dementors), then it had to be Draco. Despite Harry's earlier thought about Draco being a bastard, he didn't really hold any grudges against the boy – well, man now. Draco was young and stupid in the war he fought half-heartedly in, and he only doing what he needed to save his parents. Knowing that parents were a precious commodity, Harry couldn't really begrudge him for doing what he did.

Nevertheless, a frown formed on Harry's face. Thinking about Malfoy always did that to him. He didn't want his mind to linger on the blond more than necessary. So with a shake of the head, he moved his eyes away from Malfoy's direction, and kept walking towards the apothecary.

Around 45 minutes later, after a very confusing conversation with the store clerk in which Harry tried to explain to him exactly what type of problems were ailing him, he finally started making his way back towards the Apparation point. He got distracted, however, by that familiar flash of blonde hair. Malfoy was heading in the direction Harry was coming from, and he had just come to terms with the fact that he'd have to acknowledge him so as to not seem rude, when all of a sudden Malfoy fell flat on his face.

Now from what Harry could remember from school, Malfoy was always poised and graceful, and falling for no apparent reason was something he did not do. He was contemplating what happened when the answer was made clear for him.

"Filthy Death Eater scum!" hissed a man with his wand pointed at Malfoy. The man was on the larger side, with a mustache that reminded Harry of Uncle Vernon's. Harry hated the man already. "Why don't you go join your precious daddy in Azkaban where you belong?" The man has an ugly, hateful look on his face, one that made Harry wonder if there was any possible way this wizard could be related to his uncle. Malfoy attempted to get back up, surprisingly without saying a word, when the man actually kicked him back down. "You deserve to nothing more than to lick these streets clean – it's the least you could do considering the Ministry's deemed you able to walk on them! And nobody wants to be where a Malfoy's been!" he continued his tirade, yelling in a very enthusiastic manner.

Harry looked around, shocked, wondering why nobody was doing anything about this. Some people were passing by, eyes downcast, trying to ignore the altercation. Other people had stopped and where watching the incident, some with curious eyes, the rest with these malicious smiles on their faces.

_Looks like it's up to me to save the day again_, Harry thought sarcastically. He walked up to the Malfoy, held out his hand, and, astoundingly, Malfoy accepted the helping hand up. The man opened his mouth in protest, but Harry beat him to it. "Is there a problem, sir?"

"Nothing you need to involve yourself in. Just havin' myself a friendly chat with the Malfoy fellow," he snapped back at Harry.

"Doesn't look very friendly to me," said Harry dryly.

"Yea, well. It's Malfoy. He don't exactly do friendly, if ya know what I mean." Now the man started looking frustrated that he couldn't continue what he began with Malfoy.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't. So why don't you just head on home and I'll forget this whole incident ever happened," Harry replied, all in a falsely polite tone.

Now the man was really incensed, and he clenched his fists in what he clearly thought was a fear-inducing manner. "You listen here, buddy. I don't know who you think you are, tellin' me what to do with myself, but I'm tellin' you that I don't appreciate it! This Malfoy boy here was bein' a right git, and if I can't even defend myself against a Malfoy these days, then I don't know what this world's comin' to!" he exclaimed, his voice rising at the end in a pompous manner, as though he had made some grand proclamation. Unfortunately, some of the onlookers murmured their agreement, and nodded their heads with enthusiasm.

Malfoy, who was standing silently the whole time, watching the argument with quiet resignation, seemed ready to stutter his indignation, when Harry spoke up again.

"No, you listen here, _buddy_. Malfoy was doing nothing more than walking when you hexed him for no reason whatsoever, and as for who do I think I am, I'll tell you who I think I am. I think I'm Harry Potter, the bloody Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, the Vanquisher of Voldemort, or whatever the hell you people call me these days!" Harry shouted, emphasizing his speech by pushing back his hair to show off the scar.

"O-oh-" began the stranger, who looked like he almost regretted his actions now (nobody wants to get on the bad side of the Savior!), but Harry wasn't done with his spiel yet.

"This is exactly the type of prejudice I _died_ to stop, and this is how you people repay me? By doing exactly what Voldemort and his followers did? Don't you understand that two rights never make a wrong?! I hope you're ashamed of your actions! And as for the rest of you!" Harry turned around, looking at the continually growing crowd. "Why didn't any of you do anything to stop him? You saw what was going on, you knew it was wrong. But noo, you enjoyed it, didn't you? If you continue this behavior, you'll be just as bad as them!"

At this point, everyone in the crowd was staring at Harry, with fear on their faces, and some looked offended. (How can he compare them to the nasty Death Eaters?!) Never having fought in battle, they saw Harry as nothing more than their poster Golden Boy, always happy and smiling. Not this man who was now almost shaking with anger. Malfoy, on the other hand, was gaping at Harry with something akin to awe on his face, but he quickly wiped it off with a sneer as Harry turned to look at him.

"Potter," he stated coolly. "I suppose I owe you yet another one now."

"You don't owe me anything, Malfoy," snapped back Harry. "I didn't do this for you – I did it for justice. And by the way," he turned to the crowd, which was debating whether or not to stand there and continue to watch, or to go on with their undoubtedly mundane lives, "you guys can all leave now and go do whatever it is you were doing."

The crowd started slowly dispersing, whispering to each other. They couldn't believe that Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, had just defended Draco Malfoy, Death Eater scum and son of the right-hand man of Voldemort!

"You okay, Malfoy?" asked Harry. "He didn't hurt you when he kicked you, did he?"

"I'm fine, Potter. Nothing I can't handle," he answered. "And it's not like I'm not used to this," Draco muttered under his breath, fortunately not loud enough for Harry to hear.

"Still. It's not right! If this behavior continues, then pretty soon they'll be just as bad as the Death Eaters were, and we'll have another war on our hands!" Harry was really getting worked up now, throwing his hands up in exasperation. He looked as if someone had offended him personally by attacking Draco.

"I hardly think kicking at lousy, scumbag Death Eaters is going to lead into another war, Potter," said Draco with a roll of his eyes. "They're just doing what they think I deserve. And besides," he finished quickly before Harry could cut him off, "normally I can handle myself quicker than that. I'm just having a bit of an off-day today."

But Harry wasn't to be deterred with his answer. "You're not a lousy, scumbag Death Eater. I mean, sure, you were a Death Eater, and a pretty lousy one at that, and you may have had scumbag tendencies back in school, but that doesn't give them the rights to do whatever they like to you – an-and you don't deserve it!" Harry told him.

"Really, Potter, your words touch me," retorted Malfoy sarcastically. "But I never said I deserved it. I just said that they _think_ that I deserve it, and who am I to argue with that thought?"

"Woah, Malfoy. Now you're just talking in circles," answered a confused Harry. "So let me get this straight – you don't deserve what they do to you, they just think you deserve it, but you don't argue with that thought? Aren't you just contradicting yourself?" Harry wrinkled his brow. He really was confused now.

"Clearly, Potter, my intelligence is too much for you to handle. Maybe we can continue this conversation another day when your wit is able to keep up with mine." Malfoy paused, a small smirk on his face. "But then again, that may never happen. Alas, I bid you adieu, and once again, thank you." And with that, Malfoy gave a little sort of a bow, leaving behind a very flustered and confused Harry in his space.

**A/N:** Alright, that's the end of the first chapter of my first fanfic ever! I'm sorry if this is totally horrible, and honestly, I'm not really sure where I'm going with it at the moment. I mean, clearly, I want Harry and Draco to get together, but I don't know if this will be EWE, or include the epilogue, or what will even cause them to get together, or if this is even any good and I should continue with it. But don't worry, if I even have one positive review, I promise to see this to the end! It's so upsetting when stories you like are never finished! Not that I'm saying anyone will like my story. But if you do happen to like my story, and leave me a lovely review, I'll be forever grateful. Even if you leave a review saying you despised it, well, then, include ways to make it better please? Lol. Oh, and I'm in need of a beta reader. If I'm even worthy of one. I have no idea. Anyways, this is one hell of an author's note! Let me just finish by saying don't expect the next chapter till sometime next week, after my exams are done. Enjoy!

~truehdlove


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dinner Plans for Two, Made By One.

**A/N:** I tweaked the first chapter a bit, nothing too drastic, just added more details here and there. Sorry for the long wait! I was distracted by my songfics (I only got one finished) and then I was legitimately busy. And I'd like to take the time to thank my two lovely reviewers, xXxDecemberxXxRainxXx and ain90, and to anyone who put this story on their alert list, thanks!

**Summary of the chapter:** Harry talks about his meeting with Malfoy in Diagon Alley. Then, in order to avoid certain dinner plans, he makes new ones.

**Disclaimer:** Strangely enough, after one whole chapter, the characters haven't decided to make themselves mine. Hmm. Too bad.

------------------- ---------------- ----------------- ----------------

"And he didn't even make one nasty comment? Are you _sure_ it was Malfoy, Harry? Normally the git can't keep his mouth shut!"

"Ronald!" Hermione chastised him. "Honestly, people can change after school."

Harry was at the Burrow – thankfully everyone else was out – and he had just finished telling Ron and Hermione what happened with Malfoy. There reactions were pretty predictable. Ron just started talking about what a bastard Malfoy was, and couldn't believe that Malfoy didn't hex the man five ways from Sunday. Hermione was silent and introspective, and only spoke up to scold Ron. She seemed to be deep in thought, with that look that showed she was thinking harder than usual.

"Alright, Hermione. What are you thinking? You have that look on your face, I can tell something's on your mind." Harry wanted to know what she thought about the whole incident. After all, Hermione was one of his best friends, and – no offense to Ron – but clearly the smarter and more level-headed of the two, so her opinion mattered a lot to him.

"Actually, Harry, I thought what you did was quite admirable. Malfoy may have been intolerable in school, but even he doesn't deserve to be kicked down, like something less than a dog. It's just disgusting how ignorant people can be. These aren't even the people that fought in the war; they have no personal experiences fighting the Malfoys, they weren't tortured in their Manor by their insane relatives, they've never had any of their wands pointed at them! If we can forgive the Malfoys, then I don't see why those other people can!" By the end of her speech, Hermione seemed as if she had a new cause. She had the same look in her eyes when she talked about SPEW.

Apparently, Ron recognized the look, too. "Oh, please, Hermione. Don't tell me you're going to be making badges for this, too. I can see them already. 'Society for the Proper Action of the Malfoys.'" Then he paused. And laughed. "SPAM! Oh that's golden. I'm all for the badges, Hermione. I can be treasurer again!" He kept laughing, the thought of SPAM in his head. Actually, Harry did think it was a pretty funny acronym. But no way was he going to walk around with a badge spelling 'spam.'

"Well anyways, I just came to tell you guys what had happened. I should be heading back to Grimmauld now." Harry just wanted to go home and collapse in bed after such a long and mentally challenging day. After all, it wasn't everyday that he ran into Malfoy, saved the blond from a worse fate, and then somehow got into a verbal spar with him.

"Harry, mate, aren't you gonna stay for dinner? I know Ginny's been wanting to talk to you for a while. She's been asking me about you almost everyday."

Shit. Why did Ron have to ask that question? Worse, why did he have to bring Ginny into it? Harry didn't know why, but he'd been avoiding Ginny as of late. It wasn't that he _meant_ to be avoiding her. He just…hadn't been around. He'd been busy doing stuff. It's not that he didn't want to see her. Really. He just needed to think exactly what he wanted to say to her before he could see her again, so that he wouldn't make a fool of himself. And that's exactly why he was, uh, _not_ avoiding her.

"Er…well, Ron, I'd love to stay and you know, talk to Ginny, but I can't, mate, seeing as how, well, you see, I kind of, already have plans! Yea, so I won't be able to be here for dinner or after." Wow. Harry just stammered his way through that one. Way to build on credibility.

"Really, Harry? Who do you have plans with?" This time it was Hermione who spoke up. She looked curious, or skeptical – Harry wasn't sure which.

_Shit. Who could I have plans with? Let's see…Neville has dinner with his Grandmother every Sunday, Andromeda and Teddy have their family dinner, which I normally don't intrude on, so that won't work, Dean and Seamus are on a trip somewhere…Any girls are out, I don't want them to think it's a date…hmm…fuck. I really need more friends. _

"Er…well, just…Malfoy! Yea, he said he wanted to thank me for helping him out, so he's buying me dinner." Fuck. What was he thinking? Like hell Malfoy would wanna take him to dinner to 'thank' him. Oh well. Hopefully Ron and Hermione would buy it without too many questions.

"Really? That doesn't sound like Malfoy. Where are you meeting him?" Shit. There goes that idea. As if Hermione wouldn't not ask questions. After all, it's _Hermione_. The only thing she loved more than asking questions was answering them – preferably by the use of books. Harry should've seen that one coming. Now…hmm…where to meet Malfoy? Ron and Hermione wouldn't check up on him…would they? Oh God, Harry hoped not! Still, it couldn't hurt to be cautious.

"Er…well…it's a surprise! Yea, Malfoy didn't want me to know. He wanted to, you know…surprise me!" _Wow. Smooth, Harry. They're _really_ going to believe you now._

Well, surprisingly, they did believe him. But, that wasn't a good thing. "WHAT?!" exclaimed Ron. "He doesn't want you to know where he's taking you? He wants to _surprise_ you?! Well you know what that means!" Actually, Harry didn't know, but he wasn't going to say so. It didn't matter anyway, seeing as how Ron continued with his little lecture. "He's going to get his little Death Eater buddies to give you a great surprise! You can't go, Harry, you have to stay here! Or if you must go see the slimy little ferret, at least tell us where you're going to be! We'll send backup in case anything happens." Fuck. Well Harry definitely should've seen that one, too. No wonder he was pants at Divination – he couldn't predict the rain if it was already pouring on him.

"Hmm…as much as I hate to admit it, Ron does make a good point, Harry. I know Malfoy has changed, but it doesn't hurt to be extra careful. Now, I'm not saying he has Death Eaters waiting for you—"

"—I bet he does, that bastard," interrupted Ron with a grumble.

"but," continued Hermione, with a glare in Ron's direction, "we can't be positive that his intentions are purely good. He might be up to something, so it would be best to have someone there. Discreetly, of course."

Shit. Fuck. Maybe Malfoy wasn't the best idea for his imaginary dinner plans. Harry has to talk Ron and Hermione out of their "spying" idea. "Guys, I will _not_ have a babysitter on this dinner with Malfoy. No need to worry yourself about it. How 'bout I owl you when it's done and we'll leave it at that?" There. That should appease them…hopefully.

"Well, Harry," Hermione began, "I don't know…We shouldn't be taking any chances. I think we would all feel better if you at least knew where you were going. That way, if something _does_ happen, and we don't hear from you tonight, we'll at least know where to begin looking. Now I'm sure we'll laugh tomorrow at all the silly precautions we're taking, but it's better safe than sorry! So find out where you're going, Harry, and be sure to tell us. Please, it'll keep our minds free from worry."

Well. Harry could do that. As long as they don't show up. "I guess I could do that. As long as you guys don't show up to-to-- wherever it is we're going!"

"We won't, Harry. We promise." Ron cleared his throat. "Well," Hermione frowned at him, "_I _promise. And I'll keep Ron away, don't worry about that." Okay. Hopefully they'll keep their word and stay away. There won't be any need for owling Malfoy. But did Harry really trust Ron to not let it slip, and then have someone check up on him? Shit, probably not. And what if Hermione or someone saw Malfoy and mentioned this to him? Damn. He really needed to owl Malfoy. Maybe if he explained the situation, Malfoy could humor him and go with him to dinner. Or come up with a reason as to why the dinner had to be cancelled. Yea, that sounds like the better plan.

Hermione turned and spoke to Ron. "Besides, Ronald, Molly would be devastated if we missed dinner. You know how she likes having everyone there. It will be bad enough that Harry hasn't shown up in weeks."

Great. Now Hermione's making Harry feel guilty. He loved dinner at the Weasleys, and he didn't want to do anything to upset Mrs. Weasley. He just hadn't been wanting to talk to Ginny lately. At first, he kept putting off all questions about their relationship, but it's been getting harder and harder to do, so he's been making excuses to, just, not be around. "Sorry, guys. I've just been busy lately. I promise, next week I'll do my best to try and be there." Now he had one week to figure out the Ginny situation. He can do it. He has faith in himself.

"Alright, Harry. We'll see you tomorrow then? And don't forget to owl us the location!"

"Yes, tomorrow. And don't fret, Hermione. I promise I won't forget to owl you the place." Okay, now all Harry has to do is go back to Grimmauld, and then send an owl to Malfoy somehow explaining exactly what's happened. It would help if he could figure it out himself… He didn't quite understand how he went from trying to elude dinner at the Weasleys to having dinner plans with Malfoy. Only Harry could somehow manage to make that happen. So Harry walked to the Weasleys' fireplace, and with a throw of the Floo Powder and a shout of "Number 12, Grimmauld Place!" he was finally back in his home after such a mentally challenging day.

All Harry wanted to do right now was crumple into bed, but he had some owls to take care of first, and then, most likely, a dinner with Malfoy to deal with. _Oh Merlin. How do I get myself into these situations?_ Well no matter now. Time to get moving.

Ok, so how should Harry start this letter? Dear Malfoy? Or maybe just Malfoy? Well he doesn't want to be rude if he needs Malfoy to cooperate. But he doesn't want to be too falsely sincere either – Malfoy might think he's mocking him. Okay, Harry's got the greeting. Shit. What should he put at the end? Just Harry? Or Potter? Or Harry Potter? No, the last sounds too stiff. And signing his name Potter doesn't sound right. Ok, so it'll be 'Harry.' But does he put sincerely? Or something else? Damn, who knew letter writing could be so difficult? Harry figured out what he wanted to say, and then dipped the quill to begin his letter.

_To Malfoy:_

_Before you throw out this letter, please hear me out._

_I got myself into a bit of a spot, and I need to call in a favor._

_Somehow, and don't ask me how, in avoiding dinner at the Burrow, I told Ron and Hermione that you were taking me out to dinner to thank me for helping you out._

_Now I know you just saw me earlier, and having dinner with me probably isn't the idea of your good time, but I'd really appreciate if you'd just humor me and come to dinner with me tonight._

_Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of making you pay. It'll be my treat. Please owl me back as soon as possible with an answer._

_Thanks again,_

_H. Potter_

_P.S. Know any good restaurants we could go to? If you say yes, that is._

Harry called his new owl, Mercal, and sent him off with Malfoy's letter. Hopefully Malfoy will get back to him soon. In the meantime, Harry might as well take a shower, and make it quick, in the slim chance that Malfoy will say yes.

Harry was in the middle of his shower, when he heard a distant knock of some sort. _Shit. Who could that be?_ He rinsed off quickly, got out, wrapped a towel around his waist, and went to see who was at the door. Hopefully, it wasn't anyone with a camera. The last thing he needed was a practically naked picture in _Witch Weekly,_ or worse, _The Daily Prophet_.He went into the living room, opened the front door, and was a tad surprised at what he saw there.

----- -------- ---------- -------------

**A/N**: Woo! My first cliffhanger! Who could it be?? If you guess right, I'll give you virtual cookies! Ooh, and I'll write you a harry/draco songfic to the song of your choice! (I like writing songfics). Haha I know, I know, I'm stupid. But I get enjoyment out of the little things! I promise, though, next chapter won't take nearly as much time. That is, as long as you leave reviews! Mwa ha ha! (Evil laughter) Remember, reviews make me happy, and happy writers write fast! Don't worry, though, it won't take more than a week – I promise!


End file.
